megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Roslyn Krantz
Roslyn Krantz is a federal agent from the Mega Man comic series by Archie Comics. She and her partner Gilbert D. Stern first appeared in issue #5 in the story arc "Time Keeps Slipping" to question Dr. Light. Personality In many ways, Roslyn Krantz is the opposite of her partner Gil Stern. Where Gil is suspicious, Roslyn is more trusting; where Gil is quick to accuse, Roslyn seeks to maintain peace and calm. Roslyn-or Rosie, as she is known to her friends-is more comfortable around robots than Gil is, and appears to be a little more laid back in her approach to life. While Stern's gruff manner often wears on her, she has a genuine friendship with him, and has managed to bring out a side to her partner that isn't always evident. History Roslyn and Stern first appeared to question Dr. Light about Dr. Wily following the latter's initial defeat. She later helps Mega Man save Roll from Dr. Wily, developing a bond with both robots in the process. She also reported that there was a mine and factory that was under attack by Dr. Wily's Robot Masters (specifically, Metal Man). She later appeared during the Spiritus Ex Machina arc, where Roll and Kalinka reported to them the terrorist attack occurring at the A.R.T.S. Show, and later arrested the terrorist group responsible, Emerald Spears. She later appeared on New Years Eve to inform Mega Man of the Emerald Spears' (specifically, the three remaining members at large, including Xander Payne) likelihood of trying to disrupt the New Years Eve celebrations with another terrorist attack, and had Mega Man investigate and halt the terrorist attack. She also encountered and arrested Theo Payne and Simone Miller, the latter of whom she had known from the academy and apparently tried to report for an unspecified incident, but had disappeared before the charges could be meted out. Krantz had set a dinner date for Valentine's Day and made reservations at a high-class restaurant, only for her date to stand her up. To her surprise, Gil offered to go with her instead, and the pair found themselves dining with Dr. Light and Dr. Noele Lalinde. Much to her dismay, her partner turned the pleasant dinner conversation into a debate with Dr. Light over whether or not advanced robots were dangerous. However, Stern turned it around and after leaving suggested that Roslyn find a better man to date. Surprised by his compliments, Rosie warned him that if he weren't careful people might get the idea that he had a heart, though Stern remarked that no one would ever believe it. Roslyn and Stern were later made aware that Dr. Wily had returned and was aiding Dr. Light in repairing Mega Man following his defeat of Ra Moon. While their duty was to arrest Wily, the pair knew that Light needed all the help he could get, and felt that Mega Man was owed every chance given his heroic efforts on behalf of the world. As such, they delayed their arrest of Wily until after Mega Man's repairs had been completed, taking advantage of the chaos remaining from the worldwide blackout. An angry Wily accused Light of betraying him, only to be informed by the agents that they had known of his presence for some time and refrained from arresting him. Unfortunately, Wily then accused both the agents and Light of maintaining a double standard, as they let him remain free until he was no longer needed. The agents escorted Wily to prison, with the promise that he would receive a fair trial. Some time later, Roslyn and Stern traveled to the Chronos Institute in pursuit of the escaped Xander Payne. They briefly engaged in a firefight with him that resulted in Stern being injured in his shoulder, but were able to capture him after he returned from a brief trip through time. Roslyn and her partner took Payne into custody, after which Rosie took Gil to the hospital to be treated. As they were leaving, she phoned Dr. Light to inform of their successful capture of Xander, earning some ire from her partner due to talking on the phone while driving. She also informed Light that the missing Robot Masters and Energy Elements which they had stolen from Gamma were suspected of being on several asteroids orbiting a nearby space station. Given the lack of police jurisdiction in space, Roslyn advised Dr. Light that it would be prudent to send Mega Man. After Dr. Wily was presumed dead, Krantz and Stern went over to his former base to investigate and verify his death. Unfortunately, before they could investigate, they discovered that a mysterious organization had taken control of the island first, and as they didn't have a warrant, they were forced to return empty-handed. Nonetheless, Krantz, after apologizing to Stern about not believing his "chasing ghosts" earlier, admitted that even she was suspicious of the group, citing it was a private military. Short Circuits The first humorous strip Roslyn appeared in was the Off Panel of Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 249, where she appeared with Gil Stern and Marine the Raccoon. Though Rosie seemed to find Marine amusing, Stern grew increasingly agitated as Marine's incessant chatter continued. Gallery MM2TKSConceptArt1.jpeg MMArchieC22-4.jpg Trivia *Roslyn and her partner, Gilbert D. Stern, are named after Rosencrantz and Guildenstern from William Shakespeare's work Hamlet. The characters also appeared in the title role in Tom Stoppard's absurdist stage play Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are Dead. Category:Archie Comics Exclusive characters Category:Humans